Cursed Love:The Dawn
by Sparrow9642
Summary: When new neighbors arrive, and Jeanette develops a crush on a mysterious chipmunk named "Simon." Jeanette experiences a change; a change that will change her forever, but will her love for Simon be able to break an ancient curse that has existed for centuries?. CGI format with some of the cartoon.
1. New Neighbors

**What's up everyone?! I'm back with a new story! It took some thought, but I finally managed to come up with a new idea for a story! This will be a Simonette, and if you haven't read my Alvittany story, go check it out, also don't forget to leave a review, and favorite, follow, etc. Enough chatter! Here's my new story :)**

It was October. The one month fifteen year old Jeanette hated, due to scary movies, the stories of mythic creatures, and dressing up for Halloween. Jeanette was a logic person, who didn't believe in any of the creatures in urban legends, movies, books, and more. She only believed in logical things, and had an explanation for every unusual scenario.

Her two sisters, Brittany and Eleanor, thought otherwise, seeing their sister as too logical of a person. They enjoyed the unexplainable, and found it interesting. Constantly, they would try to convince their sister that some things can't be explained, because Jeanette always thinks she is right about everything. Jeanette always ignored her sister's efforts, and kept her own beliefs to herself, even from her guardian, Miss Miller.

Jeanette never dressed up for Halloween, or helped carve pumpkins with her siblings. They always played with the inner material of the pumpkin most refer to as "guts", and tossed it all around the kitchen. The sight of it made Jeanette want to puke, but she would find a book or something to occupy her mind off of the sight of pumpkin parts. Either that, or she would watch television, usually the Discovery channel or another educational program.

Jeanette may not believe in the abnormal, but soon she would.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"One day before Halloween"<em>**

"Jeanette! Come help us carve the pumpkin!", yelled Eleanor.

Jeanette sat on the couch, reading a book she had already read over a billion times already. She closed the book, and looked at her sister, covered in pumpkin parts, with a look of disgust. "Eleanor, you know I hate anything that has to do with this accursed month. Pumpkins are a mess, and I don't like to carve them, so you and Brittany can do it", replied Jeanette.

"Come on, Jean! You need to stop being so dull, and have fun."

"I'm having fun reading, and I am not dull!"

"Yes you are, you never do anything fun!"

Jeanette's anger was reaching a dangerous level, so she stopped yelling. "I just prefer to not do any October-related activity. That's all."

Eleanor knew it was useless to continue urging her sister to do something fun, so she returned to carving the pumpkin. Jeanette returned to her book, wondering if she was too hard on her sister, and that she might be dull. The thoughts in her head were making it difficult to concentrate on her book, so she closed the book and sat it on the table in front of the couch. She decided to go to her bedroom, and lay down for just a while.

She made her way out of the living room, and started climbing the stairs to bedroom. At the top of the stairs, she heard some noise coming from the bathroom, which she guessed was Brittany. Out of curiosity, she peeked into the bathroom, and saw Brittany in her Halloween costume, admiring herself in the mirror. She was dressed as a witch, holding her broomstick in her right paw. She caught Jeanette.

"What do you think of my costume, Jean?", asked Brittany.

"I think it's childish, and if it suits you, good for you,", replied Jeanette.

Brittany shook her head at her sister. "Why are you so strict?! I only asked what you thought of my costume!"

"I gave you my answer. I think it's childish, due to you being fifteen."

"Jean. You need to lighten up, and stop being so dull! It's ridiculous!"

Jeanette saw that Brittany had too used the word "dull" as an reflection of who she was to her sisters, and Miss Miller. She turned from Brittany, and departed to her bedroom, hearing the bathroom door slam. All she thought of was that word "_dull._" "_Am I really dull? _Jeanette started to shed some small tears, realizing she hurt her sisters. She knew that her sisters hated when October came every year, because she would ruin it. "Maybe I need to quit being so dull", she said softly.

In her bedroom, which was also her sister's bedroom as well, she dove onto the bed. The thoughts of her ruining her sister's Halloween every year continued buzzing in her head, like a swarm of bees. She wiped away the tears in her eyes, then stared at the ceiling. Images of Halloween from years before started to flash in front of her eyes. The images were of the aftermath of every Halloween. Her sister's would be going through their candy, trading it like cards from one to another, and she would be sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"No more. Jeanette, you need to stop being such a dull person, and lighten up," she said to herself.

Jeanette smiled then made her way off the bed, out of the bedroom, and back downstairs. In the kitchen, Eleanor, along with Miss Miller continued carving the pumpkin. The guts were digested, and sat in the garbage can next to the table. Jeanette walked into the kitchen, Miss Miller and Eleanor watching. Jeanette stood next to Miss Miller, covered in pumpkin debris. "Miss Miller, can I help?"

Eleanor's jaw dropped, along with Brittany's, who had just walked into the room. Miss Miller was shocked, because Jeanette had never asked if she could help carve a pumpkin. "Are you sick? You never want to carve a pumpkin, dear."

"I've decided to change for the sake of Britt and Ellie. I finally have realized how much I have hurt them by ruining Halloween every year, and want to change, for good."

Brittany and Eleanor both smiled at Jeanette, then rushed at her with a tight hug. Jeanette couldn't breathe, but allowed her sister's to continue hugging her. After what seemed like a minute to Jeanette, Brittany and Eleanor released their grasp.

"Let's get started, dear," said Miss Miller.

"Okay, Miss Miller. Where do I start?" asked Jeanette.

* * *

><p>It was around 8:00 P.M when all four of them had complete the pumpkin. All four of them were drenched in pumpkin debris, especially Jeanette, since it was her first time carving a pumpkin. All of them had decided to take a photo with Miss Miller's digital camera, so that they could get a picture with Jeanette in it, covered in pumpkin debris. The first Halloween photo ever taken with Jeanette in it.<p>

Jeanette was surprised at how much fun she had had carving the pumpkin, and regretted not doing it in the past. The one month she hated most, was now her favorite, next to December, because of Christmas. She even asked Miss Miller if she a had a spare costume available for Halloween, and was in luck. She had a fairy costume stored away in a closet. A costume she had made for her in the past, to try and urge her to participate in trick or treating.

Brittany was the first one in the shower, because she hated the pumpkin parts being stuck in her fur and worse; hair. She used tons of shampoo, and nearly used up a whole soap bar, trying to get the gunk out of her thick fur. It took over forty minutes for Brittany to shower, do her hair, and brush her teeth. Jeanette and Eleanor separately, took about twenty minutes each, meaning Brittany's shower was two chipmunk showers in one.

Jeanette dressed herself in her purple nightgown, while Brittany dressed herself in her pink nightgown, and Eleanor dressed herself in her green nightgown, since that is their signature colors. All three of them departed to their bedroom, ready for bed, and shut the light off. The room was lightened by the full moon shining through the window, but since Eleanor preferred a night light, neither Jeanette or Brittany bothered to lower the blinds.

Brittany and Eleanor were asleep before Jeanette, who lied in the bed, with her eyes shut. The moonlight irritated her eyes, so she tried turning to herself, to where the light from the moon was at her back. It didn't help, so she turned back to where she was staring at the ceiling. She sat in the same position for minutes, not even tired, so she just admired the moon's light, caused by the sun's rays reflecting off the moon's surface.

She thought about what tomorrow will be like. Her first experience trick or treating, dressing up in a costume, trading candy with her sister's afterwards. She was slightly nervous, but tried to remain cool about it, because she promised to change her ways for her sister's. "It'll be fine, tomorrow. Stop stressing over nothing, Jeanette," she said to herself, silently. Jeanette smiled then shut her eyes, finally tired.

Jeanette was just about asleep, until she heard a strange noise from outside. It sounded like an animal growling, that's when she assumed it was probably a stray dog. She went to close her eyes again, but quickly opened them, due to the noise from before turning into something more terrifying, unlike anything she had ever heard in her life. It was a growl with a horrific sound that can't be explained.

Jeanette started to get frightened, and clenched the bed sheets so tight, her small claws started to pierce her skin. The noise continued for over ten minutes, and seemed like it was outside the window, but there was no shadow of any figure. "Go away. Go away," she said low, in a terrified voice. Suddenly, the noise lowered, but what she heard next made her spine shiver.

_"Jeanette."_

The sound disappeared, leaving Jeanette scared to death. "H-How did that t-thing know my name?" she said, frightened to death. She wondered how her sister's had not been awakened from the sound, due to it being louder than anything she could think of. She knew one thing, she wasn't going to be able to sleep for the rest of the night. She was right.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Halloween"<em>**

The next morning, Jeanette didn't bother to even mention anything about the noise. At the kitchen table, Brittany and Eleanor chatted about their favorite candy's, and started a competition on who could get the most of their favorite candy, tonight. Eleanor was very competitive, but so was Brittany. Whenever a challenge was thrown at Brittany, she always accepted, boy or girl. Most of the time, it was boys.

She was challenged by Ryan, the school bully, to beat him in a game of basketball one on one. Ryan was so humiliated when he was beaten, easily by Brittany, which shocked all of the basketball players, because Ryan was one of their best players. In cheerleading, she was challenged by girl. The challenge was who could finish the pyramid formation fastest, and with no troubles, Brittany beat the girl, who couldn't even complete the formation.

Jeanette was still terrified from the night before, and she kept wondering what it could have been. It wasn't an animal, because it could talk. It was able to say her name, which creeped her out, because not very many people in her small neighborhood know her name, and just call her "the dull girl." That was when she started resorting to mythic creatures, which she didn't believe in; Vampires, werewolves, sasquatch.

Even though she didn't want to, she started to sort out possibilities. Vampires can fly, are strong, fast, and drink blood. They don't growl, so it couldn't have been a vampire. Next. Werewolf. Werewolves can walk like us, growl, eat animals and humans, but they can't speak, so, it wasn't a werewolf. Next. Sasquatch. Sasquatch can stand like us, walk like us, it's type of food is unknown, growl, but doesn't talk.

The more Jeanette thought of these creatures, made her fear of that noise rise, so she erased them from her mind, and tried to focus on breakfast. Brittany and Eleanor caught the sight of their sister, now pale as a ghost. "Jean, what's wrong?", asked Brittany

"You look pale," added Eleanor.

Jeanette thought of something to say. "I'm just not feeling well."

"Are you sick?," asked Brittany, concerned.

"No."

"Well, then what it? Talk to me, Jean."

Jeanette knew she couldn't lie, so she told the truth. "Did you hear any strange noises last night?"

"No. Did you, Ellie?"

"No," Eleanor replied.

"Why, Jean?," asked Brittany

"Because, I heard a strange sound last night. It came from something that can speak, because it clearly said my name when it left."

"Are you serious? What ever happened to the Jeanette that had an explanation for everything abnormal?"

Jeanette gave Brittany a stern look. "I'm not kidding. The sound was unlike anything I had ever heard in my life, and I know my biology very well."

"Okay, okay. What did it sound like?"

"This." Jeanette improvised the sound the best she could.

"What in the world makes that sound?!"

"I don't know."

Now, Brittany was frightened, and so was Eleanor. Miss Miller walked into the room. "Girls. Guess what?," said Miss Miller.

"What is it, Miss Miller?," asked Brittany.

"Yeah. What is it?," added Eleanor.

"We have neighbors," replied Miss Miller.

"We do?," said Jeanette.

"Yes, dear. They just arrived this morning. Why don't you all go welcome them to the neighborhood, and introduce yourselves. I'll catch up."

"Okay."

Miss Miller walked out of the room, leaving the girls alone. "Let's go, girls," said Brittany.

Jeanette and Eleanor rose from their chairs, then they followed Brittany out of the house.

Outside, the girls walked over to the right house next to theirs, and patiently waited for someone to show. It wasn't long until a trio of male chipmunks walked toward the girls, to introduce themselves. The sight of the three male chipmunks, caused the girls to feel funny inside. Brittany admired the chipmunk in a red hoodie, with an "A" imprinted in the center. Eleanor admired the chubby chipmunk in a green hoodie. Jeanette admired the tallest chipmunk in a blue sweater, and nearly lost her footing at the sight of him.

One thing she noticed though, was that the other two had what looked like necklaces around their necks, while the one in blue didn't. The necklaces were exactly the same, and had scripture carved in them, in a different language. Jeanette guessed the carving to be in Latin by the look of it. Another thing was all three of them had no emotion on their faces, and were blank. The trio approached the girls.

"Hello. My name is Brittany, and these are my sister's Jeanette and Eleanor," said Brittany to the chipmunk trio.

"Hello," said the chipmunk in red. "My name is Alvin, and these are my brother's Simon and Theodore."

Jeanette was blushing, and struggled to even find words to say. "Hi, Simon. Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Good to be here. It's good to know we have good neighbors. The last neighbors we had forced us to leave."

"Sorry to hear that. Why?"

"Let's just say things didn't work out, and they judged us for who we are."

"That's sad. Don't worry. We won't run you out of the neighborhood."

"Why don't you come over for lunch?"

"I'll have to ask my father."

"Okay. Another thing. Why don't you have one of those necklaces like your brother's?"

"That is private. If I told you why, I would get in big trouble."

"I understand. It was nice to meet you."

"You too."

Jeanette, along with her sister's walked back to the house, and all Jeanette thought was_, __"what a strange boy. What could he be hiding?"_

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first chapter! Sorry about the mishap when it posted with only three letters, I didn't know it would post. I will update as fast as I can, and hopefully, you enjoyed! Follow, favorite, and leave a review, if you want to know when the next chapter is up! Later, guys :) <strong>


	2. Simon's Warning

**Hello everyone, and Happy Halloween! I bet you guys are psyched on what is going to happen next, and if you have not figured it out yet, I based the starting of this story because Halloween is just around the corner. Do you guys think that Alvin, Simon, and Theodore seemed odd? What is Simon hiding? Read and find out! Here's chapter two for you guys! Enjoy! **

Jeanette had forgotten all about the noise she heard the night before, and was more occupied by the sight of Simon. She had been wondering about how mysterious he was, and why the necklace worn by his brothers was so precious, and why he would get in trouble for telling her anything about the necklace. Did it hold some secret? Something dangerous? She knew that it was best to just leave her curiosity out of Simon's privacy, despite her thoughts on what could be so precious about a necklace.

As for Brittany and Eleanor, they had been struck by love, and could only think of the trio next door. Jeanette felt the same way toward Simon, but she was slightly afraid that he might be difficult to start and keep a relationship with, due to his mysteriousness. Yet, that's why Jeanette found herself attracted to him; his mysteriousness. She was scared for her sisters, especially Brittany, because Alvin seemed the most mysterious of them all.

It was so strange. When they went to introduce themselves, the trio had absolutely no emotion on their face. They were completely blank, which was strange to Jeanette, but she also found it interesting. Everything was strange about them, and their back story on how they were forced to move, because of judgement. What was so bad about them that they had to leave by force? Jeanette couldn't help but wonder.

At the house, Brittany was in the bedroom practising her singing for the upcoming talent show, while Eleanor was helping Miss Miller cook up some pumpkin pie for Halloween. Jeanette was on the couch, watching an educational program on the life cycle of animals. She had already seen the program before, when it first premièred on Animal Planet.

Brittany could care the least about educational programs, due to her biology teacher at school making her watch educational stuff, and even take notes. Eleanor, on the other hand, loved to watch them with Jeanette when she wasn't doing anything else. She found the facts of life interesting, which Jeanette envied about her sister. Brittany was more of the "I'd rather admire myself" kind of person, and lived her own world revolved around her, and nobody else.

The program was nearly over, when Jeanette heard the phone ringing, so she rushed to the phone, and answered it. _"Hello?"_

_"Hey, Jeanette. It's Simon. We met this morning."_

_"Oh. Hello, Simon." _

_"Is it okay if we could come over? My father said it was okay to come over for lunch."_

_"I'm sure Miss Miller wouldn't mind, so yeah. It's okay."_

_"Okay. We'll be over in a minute."_

_"Sounds good. See you when you get here."_

_"See ya."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye."_

Jeanette sat the phone down on the counter. "Miss Miller, Simon, and his brothers are coming over for lunch."

Miss Miller looked at Jeanette from the inside of the kitchen. "Okay, dear. It would be nice for you to socialize with someone, rather than your sisters," said Miss Miller.

"It would be nice," replied Jeanette.

Miss Miller smiled at Jeanette, then turned back to making the pumpkin pie. Jeanette started to get a bit nervous for no reason, because she knew Simon was no ordinary person. This was going to be one visit she would never forget.

* * *

><p>Less than five minutes after Jeanette had talked to Simon on the phone, there was a knock at the door. Jeanette rose off the couch, to the door, and opened the hollow-wooden door. Outside the doorway stood Simon with his brothers at his side, all three with no expression on their faces. Jeanette greeted all three of them in then shut the door. All three of them admired the house, as if they were in a mansion that was owned by a queen or king.<p>

This surprised Jeanette, due to her home being an average home for anyone. Miss Miller caught sight of the trio of chipmunks, and waved at them. "Welcome to our home. Lunch will be ready soon."

"You have a beautiful home. Better than any other place we have ever lived," said Alvin.

"Thank you, Alvin," replied Miss Miller. "It's not anything special; just an average home for a family."

Alvin looked at Miss Miller, still no expression on his face. "We have lived in worse places than this. Trust me."

"You poor thing. Where have you lived?"

Alvin pondered for a second. "Our father prefers to keep that secret."

Jeanette caught what Alvin had said, and apparently, they had more than just one secret. Again, Jeanette started to get curious. Simon turned to Jeanette, as if he knew what she was thinking. His eyes gleamed through his black-framed glasses, causing Jeanette to enter a mode of fear. Why was she so afraid? Could Simon be reading her thoughts, or was it just Jeanette overreacting? Before she could think of an answer, Simon started to walk toward her.

Simon stood before her, then surprisingly, grabbed her sweaty paw. "We need to talk. Privately." Simon's words calmed Jeanette, and thought of somewhere where they could talk.

"We can talk in the back yard," said Jeanette, still shaking.

"Good, because it's important," replied Simon. "Don't be scared."

Jeanette was lost for words, and with Simon's paw in hers, she escorted him to the back yard, wondering how Simon was able to know that she was frightened.

* * *

><p>In the back yard, Simon sat down with Jeanette next to him, still gripping her sweaty paw. Simon took a deep breath then started to talk to her about something. "First, Jeanette. I don't know why I do, but I feel attracted to you. Which is a danger to both you and me."<p>

"What do you mean, Simon? It's a natural thing for people our age, to feel attracted to someone of the opposite sex, and why is that a danger?"

"I can't say the truth why it is, but I can tell you this. Tonight, stay clear of the forest near Oak Street. It's not safe, and I don't want you getting hurt."

Jeanette was confused. "I've never trick or treated my entire life, but my sisters tell me that is where the best candy is given out on Halloween."

"I beg you, Jeanette. Do not go near Oak Street. Same for your sisters."

"Why? What's so dangerous about Oak Street? You can tell me, Simon."

"My father would punish me if I told you. Please. Don't go near Oak Street tonight."

"If it's so dangerous, I won't. I promise."

"I care for you too much to lose you."

Jeanette was flattered by Simon's words, and started to cry small tears. "I'm starting to think I'm Bella from Twilight, and you're Edward. I never thought someone, besides my family would care for someone like me. Someone who is dull."

"You are not dull to me at all, Jeanette. You are full of many wonders that are great and mysterious."

"Thank you, Simon." She shed a tear.

"Don't cry, Jeanette."

"These are tears of happiness, Simon."

Simon released his grip from Jeanette's paw, and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his side. "Another thing, Jeanette. My birthday is in a few days, and I will turn sixteen. On my birthday, stay as far from me as possible."

Jeanette didn't want to argue, so she just nodded her head.

"I'm glad you understand." At that moment, Simon leaned into Jeanette, and kissed her on the lips. Jeanette didn't reject, knowing she was safe with Simon, plus she was enjoying the kiss. Simon pulled away. "I've wanted to do that, ever since I saw you for the first time."

"Me too."

Simon expressed a smile on his blank face for the first time. "Promise me you'll stay safe, Jeanette."

"I will."

"Good. Now, let's go back in. My brothers might be wondering where I am."

"I agree. Let's get back."

Simon grabbed Jeanette's paw, then they returned to the house.

* * *

><p>"That was delicious, Miss Miller," said Alvin, after eating a Bologna sandwich.<p>

"Same here," added Theodore.

"Indeed," added Simon.

Miss Miller smiled at the trio. "Thank you, boys. It was only a sandwich."

"A yummy sandwich," said Alvin.

Miss Miller giggled. "When do you boys have to be back?"

"Our father told us to be back after lunch," said Alvin.

"Well, we don't want you to get in trouble, so head on home. Girls, say goodbye."

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all said goodbye, as the trio walked out the front door. Once the door was shut, Jeanette only thought of what Simon said outside. Curiosity filled her mind, but she ignored it. She was going to keep her promise to Simon, and not go near Oak Street tonight. She thought if Alvin and Theodore had also warned Brittany and Eleanor. She wouldn't know until later that night.

**_"Next Door"_**

Simon, along with his brothers stood before their father, holding his great-grandfather's cane with his right fist, in a leather chair, before the fireplace. Simon didn't dare tell his father what he had told Jeanette, so he remained quiet, looking up into his father's eyes.

"Did you do as I said?," said the father.

"Yes," said Alvin. "They are harmless, and suspect nothing."

"Excellent. Tonight is the night he will feast on the easy prey, and soon, Simon will become what he was destined to be."

"What do you mean, father," asked Simon.

"You will become his ruler. The leader. The _one._"

Simon knew what his father was referring to, and only thought of one thing. _"Jeanette. Please. Be safe. Safe from him."_

**Sorry this one was so short, but I didn't want to reveal TOO much! More is coming, and I promise it will get more spooky, if it already isn't spooky enough ;) Thank you for reading, and don't forget to leave reviews, favorite, and follow, if you want to know when this is updated! That's all for now guys, and hope you enjoyed! Take care, and Happy Halloween!  
><strong>


	3. Halloween

**What up everyone? Hopefully, you had a great Halloween, and speaking of Halloween, this chapter takes place on Halloween night! Will Jeanette keep her promise, or will her curiosity take over, and cause her to go to Oak Street? Also, just what could Simon be? Read and find out! I'll stop talking, so here's chapter three.**

Jeanette stood straight like a soldier in the army, as Brittany zipped up the back of her costume, and adjusted the wings on her fairy costume. She felt silly, but at the same time was excited, because tonight was going to be her first time trick or treating. Brittany and Eleanor had told her where the best houses were, and that the person who lived there always gives out the best candy, and most of them she heard, were close to Oak Street. The place Simon told her not to go near tonight.

She hadn't told her sisters yet, because she was afraid of them saying something to Alvin or Theodore. She didn't know what she was going to do when they got near Oak Street tonight, but she knew she had to think of something, before whatever Simon was referring to as dangerous showed itself. She had thought about asking Simon if he would be able to come with her tonight, but that could get him in trouble, so she left that idea in the past. Suddenly, she started to get a strike of fear, not realizing Brittany had caught her fear.

"Something wrong, Jean?" asked Brittany.

Jeanette shook her head, to snap her out of her daze. "I'm just nervous, that's all," she lied.

"There's no need to be nervous. It's going to be fun, you'll see."

_If only you knew what I know. _Jeanette expressed fear on her face again, which worried Brittany.

"Jean, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Brittany didn't want to start any trouble, so she returned to adjusting Jeanette's wings. Jeanette was still in a mode of fear, and knew that tonight she had to keep her sisters away from Oak Street, no matter what it takes.

Jeanette walked down the stairs, with Brittany at her side, in their costumes. Jeanette was dressed as a fairy, while Brittany was a pink-clad witch, and Eleanor was a green-clad princess. Miss Miller was holding a camera, to get a photo of them in their costumes. The first one that will have Jeanette in it, along with the rest of the girls. As much as Jeanette hated getting her picture taken, she had to participate, because it was a tradition for Miss Miller to get a Halloween photo of her daughters.

"Okay, girls. Gather around, so I can take a picture," said Miss Miller.

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor listened and stood next to each other. Miss Miller adjusted the camera and prepared to take the photo.

"Smile, girls," commanded Miss Miller.

All three of the girls smiled, and awaited the flash from the camera.

"Everyone, say cheese."

"Cheese!" said all three in unison.

Miss Miller snapped the photo, nearly blinding the girls with the flash, then sat the camera down on a table. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were rubbing their eyes from the impact of the flash, as Miss Miller handed each of them baskets for the candy. All three grabbed their baskets, labelled by their signature colors, and made their way toward the door. Just as Brittany was about to open the door, Miss Miller stopped them.

"Remember, girls. I want you home by ten."

All three of them agreed then exited the house, into a night of adventure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Next Door"<strong>_

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore stood before their father, awaiting their father's commands.

"My son's, the night has come. Tonight, you will feed, you will give your offerings to him, and Simon will receive the key to his destiny. After centuries of waiting, a new chosen one will rise."

Simon gulped, knowing that what was going to happen tonight, will change him forever. He only prayed that his beloved would follow his orders, and not go near Oak Street.

"How many offerings shall we give him, father?," asked Alvin.

"As many as you want. Mostly, more mature offerings."

"We shall, father," said Alvin.

"Good. Good, my son. Now, go, and do what was always destined to happen."

"Yes, father," said all three in unison.

All three of them escorted themselves out of the living room, and prepared themselves for the night. Simon could feel his blood start to flow faster, meaning it was almost time. _Jeanette. Please don't go there._

* * *

><p>Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor had made a lot of progress up the streets, grabbing as much candy as possible. By the time they had hit the houses near their home, their baskets were barely heavy, so they started to make their way toward the houses that gave out the best candy. Jeanette knew that she had to find a way to stop her siblings from going near Oak Street, but what could she do to get them to listen to her. What was she going to do?<p>

The houses near Oak Street were dark, and there were no trick or treaters anywhere. The porch lights were off, no vehicles were running through the streets, and there was no sound. It was _dead_ silent, which scared Jeanette, and knew that it was no coincidence that the streets and houses were dead. Something was wrong. What Simon had referred to, was happening, and immediately, Jeanette started to get the chills.

"What's going on? This street is usually crowded on Halloween," said Brittany.

"Strange," said Eleanor.

"Let's go girls. This street is no good," persuaded Jeanette. Hoping her sisters would agree.

"Drat! I was looking forward to this night, and this street is dead," exclaimed Brittany.

"Ah well," said Eleanor. "Let's go, Britt."

Jeanette was relieved, and started to turn back, away from Oak Street. Her sisters followed her lead, until they were stopped by the sight of a disturbing image. Only a few yards from them, stood Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, drenched in blood.

* * *

><p>They were covered with blood stains, and their eyes glowed with hatred. Brittany and Eleanor remained calm, thinking it was just their Halloween costumes, but Jeanette knew that they were not in any costume. She knew that they were in danger, because the trio only looked at them, as if they were prey. She was froze, and she couldn't move. Brittany and Eleanor saw Jeanette, and immediately they started having second thoughts on if this was just their neighbors in costumes, or if they were in danger.<p>

Simon stared at Jeanette with his blood-red eyes, then what happened next made Jeanette unfreeze. Simon gritted his teeth, and started making the same sound Jeanette had heard the night before. Her breathing grew rapid, and her heart was beating so fast, it was going to jump out of her chest. "Girls, RUN!" she yelled, and without hesitation, all three of them dropped their baskets, and ran down the street faster than ever before in their lives.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore ran after the girls, knowing they were the perfect offerings for the _one_. The girls ran to end of the street, into the trees, hoping to lose Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. While running, all three were looking for any place they could hide, or a tree they could climb. Behind them, they could hear the boys growling that horrid sound, and were closing in on them, fast. Brittany and Eleanor found a tree they could climb, and quickly rushed up the tree, hoping Jeanette had the strength to climb the tree.

Jeanette was only about twenty feet from the tree, until she tripped over a log and fell hard onto the ground. She had twisted her ankle, so she couldn't stand herself back up. She groaned from the pain, but was froze, as Simon stood over her, gritting his teeth. He was still a chipmunk, but two of his teeth had grown longer, and all he could think of was killing Jeanette. His strength had increased, and was dominant in every way. Jeanette was stuck and done for.

She started to cry. "Simon! Simon! It's me! It's Jeanette! Don't you remember?!", she yelled. Hoping Simon would hear her, but he wasn't showing any sign of remembering, and instead lunged in, toward her neck. Jeanette was able to block the strike with her hand. "Simon, please! Please! Don't kill me! I love you!"

Simon stopped growling, and looked down at her in sorrow. Simon rose from Jeanette, then ran deep into the woods, ashamed of what he had done. Alvin and Theodore retreated as well, and ran after their brother. Brittany and Eleanor descended from the tree, and ran to their sister's aid.

"Are you okay, Jean?" asked Brittany.

Jeanette didn't respond, and instead, fainted.

"Jean! Jean!" yelled Brittany, desperately.

"Brittany, she's passed out. We need to get her home," said Eleanor.

"Okay," replied Brittany, shedding tears. "What just happened?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that I'm scared to death."

"I'll carry her, Ellie. Let's just get home. I'm afraid they might come back."

"What was it that Jean said to make Simon snap out of it?"

"I thought I heard her say she loves him."

"Me too. Was she faking it?"

"No. I don't think so. We can talk more when we get to the house, so let's focus on getting out of here."

"I agree."

Brittany lifted Jeanette into her arms then walked out of the woods, back home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Seville Dormant House"<br>_**

"What is wrong with you!," exclaimed Alvin, angry at Simon.

"I-I... Before Simon had any chance to answer, Alvin slapped Simon so hard, it knocked him to the ground.

"Father is going to kill you! You have fallen in love with that-that girl?! You idiot!" Alvin kicked Simon multiple times in the stomach.

"So what?! Father can kill me for falling in love! I don't care!"

Theodore broke into the fight. "Stop! Simon's task wasn't a total failure."

"What?," exclaimed Alvin in confusion.

"You will see in due time."

Alvin looked down at Simon, gasping for breath. "You got lucky this time, but next time, there will be consequences."

Simon rose from the ground, still coughing his lungs out, with some chunks of blood.

_"Children. Children."_

The trio immediately bowed down to their knees, as the _one_ manifested itself. The sight surprised the three chipmunks, knowing they were in the presence of the original being. The original Remagorah.

"Master," said all three in unison.

_"As you know, my time is nearing it's end, and the next chosen Remagorah shall become the next master. Will the chosen one please step forward."_

Simon stood off his knees, then walked toward the Master.

_"Ah. This one is strong. Strong indeed. Yet, something corrupts him. Something forbidden. An emotion. Love."_

Simon stood still, trying to keep his emotions hid, but it was no use. "You are correct."

_"My child, it is time to rid your mind of that wretched emotion. You shall be gifted your seal." _

The Master grabbed the medallion around his neck, then presented it to Simon.

_"Now, you shall be given the Seal of the Ancients."_ The Master slips the Seal over head, around his neck.

Simon awaited a surge of power, but nothing came. "I don't feel any different."

_"When you turn 16, I shall pass, and pass the power of the ancient Remagorahs to you. Soon, our kind shall rise again, and rule. Now, go. The end is near."_

Simon bowed. "Yes, Master."

Simon, along with Alvin and Theodore exited their Master's domain, and returned home.

* * *

><p>Jeanette woke up from her sleep, and looked around, only to see she was in her bedroom. She had a severe headache, and her mouth was dry as a desert. She rose from the bed, shaking her head. "Was that real?" She made her way to the bedroom door, and opened it, and struggled to make it to the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it. Her head was pounding, and she felt like she was going to throw up. In an attempt to vomit, Jeanette lifted the toilet lid up, then quickly threw up.<p>

The vomiting went on for over two minutes, then Jeanette stood up. What was in the toilet disturbed her, and made her panic; bits of blood and yellow liquid filled the toilet. "What the?" There was a knock at the door, so she quickly flushed the toilet.

"Jean?" It was Brittany.

"Leave me alone. I need time to myself," said Jeanette.

"But, Jean...

"I said leave me alone!" Jeanette didn't care if she hurt her sister.

"Okay. Okay." Brittany retreated from the door, leaving Jeanette alone.

Jeanette turned on the sink and shoved handfuls of cold water into her mouth. She swirled the water in her mouth, then she spit it out. Once her mouth was clean of vomit, she shut the water off, and looked at herself in the mirror. In her reflection, she saw something in her eyes, so she removed her purple glasses, and took a sharper look at her eyes. Her eyes were horribly bloodshot, and looked as if she had pink eye.

She decided to ignore the symptoms she was experiencing, and made her way out of the bathroom, feeling weak. In the hallway, she stood, almost ready to collapse. Suddenly, a surge of pain struck her right paw, so she took a look at her right paw. What she saw was a large laceration, swollen, but not bleeding. It glowed red, and stung like a bee sting. She gripped her paw, wondering if it was the cause of her symptoms. She didn't want to know the answer to that question.

**Hope you enjoyed everyone! Thank you for all your support, and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow this story! Thanks for reading, and the story will get more tense, if that wasn't tense enough ;) Until next time, take care! See ya in the next chapter!**


	4. No Ordinary Sickness

**Long time, no see! Hopefully, the last chapter gave you some clues to what is going on, because I've been getting questions on what is going on, and some people are confused. Don't worry, it'll all start to make sense, now that the story is beginning to get more interesting. If you think last chapter was a little spooky, just wait till you read this one;) I won't spoil anything, so here's chapter four :)**

For days, Jeanette was stuck in bed, due to her feeling sick. She had wrapped the laceration on her paw in a bandage, so no one could see it. Her body temperature was over a hundred degrees, and she felt weak. Brittany and Eleanor were wondering if her ankle had gotten infected when she twisted it, while running from Simon. Miss Miller was scared for her daughter, not knowing what was wrong with Jeanette.

Jeanette didn't have a cold or the flu; it was no common sickness, so Miss Miller had taken Jeanette to the hospital, hoping for an answer. Unfortunately, not even the doctors could give a diagnosis on what was wrong with Jeanette, and only prescribed Jeanette painkillers. The painkillers had no effect on Jeanette, and only made the condition worse rather than better. Brittany, Eleanor, and Miss Miller didn't know what to do, and feared that Jeanette might be slowly dying.

Whenever Jeanette coughed, her blood would appear in her paw, and her head would be pounding, as if a bullet was ricocheting in her skull. She was scared to death, and thought of what could be causing this. She was fine before Simon attacked her, so what could have happened in such a short period of time that could be causing this sickness. That's when she thought of when she blocked Simon's first attempt at killing her, using her right paw. The laceration. Could that be the cause? Only one person could tell, and it was Simon.

Three days after the attack, Jeanette sat on her bed, feeling fragile. She could barely move, and had a hard time speaking or yelling for something. She hadn't ate any food, because she didn't crave human food at all. Her appetite was for nothing, and refused to eat any food. As for hydration, she had drank bits of water, and nothing else. Her fear was growing, so she had no choice but to go to Simon for help.

She rang a small bell, using her limp hand as a signal for help. Brittany burst into the room and stared at her sister in horror. She wanted to cry, but remained strong and walked to her sister's bedside. "What is it, Jean?"

Jeanette turned her head to Brittany, and stared at Brittany with a strange look in her eyes. "I need you to call him."

Brittany was confused. "Who?"

"Simon."

Brittany was outraged. "Absolutely not! After what he did to you in the forest!"

Jeanette started to feel weak. "Please, Britt. I believe he has the answer to my condition. He can help."

"What if he turns into that evil version of himself again?"

"He won't. Now, hurry and call him."

Brittany hesitated. "Okay. If you think he can help, then I guess I will give him a chance."

"Thanks, Britt." Jeanette turned away, as she saw Brittany pull out her cell phone. Brittany dialled the number, then stood, waiting for an answer. It wasn't long.

_"What is it?!"_ Alvin was on the other line.

_"I need to speak to Simon. It's important."_

_"He's busy. What's going on with that girl?!"_

_"First. Her name is Jeanette, and she has come down with a sickness."_

_"What!?"_

_"Please, Alvin. Jeanette needs Simon's help."_

_"Very well. Here."_

Simon came on the other line.

_"What is wrong?"_

_"Jeanette is awfully sick."_

_"I'll be over."_

_"Wait. Wha..._

Simon hung up the phone, so Brittany tapped the "end call" button on her iPhone 5's screen.

"He's on his way," said Brittany.

"Good," replied Jeanette, weakly. "He'll have the answer."

"I hope so," said Brittany.

* * *

><p>Simon arrived less than a minute later and knocked on the door. Miss Miller, who didn't know about his secret, greeted him into the house, then she took him upstairs, where Jeanette was. Simon rushed to the bedroom door, and opened it, only to see an angry Brittany Miller staring at him, strictly.<p>

"Miss Miller, could you leave me with the girls, alone?," asked Simon.

"Not a problem. I'll check in later," replied Miss Miller.

"Thank you."

Miss Miller walked out of the bedroom, and shut the door, leaving Simon alone with Brittany and Jeanette. Simon walked slowly, but was stopped by Brittany, with her hands on her hips.

"Before you even touch my sister, what happened last night!" She had taken notice of the necklace around Simon's neck. "Is that necklace connected to whatever you were last night?! Start talking!"

Simon gave her a stern look. "Don't yell. I will explain some things, but I can't tell you everything. If Jeanette has what I think she has, only she can know everything."

"Why not. I deserve to know!"

"It's only meant to be known by specific people! Not everyone!"

"Fine. Now, help my sister!"

Simon walked past Brittany to Jeanette's bedside, and stared at her with fear. "Jeanette. It's Simon."

Jeanette turned toward Simon, struggling to move her weak body. "Simon. I'm glad you came."

"Jeanette, I need you to tell me if you have any cuts, lacerations, or anything like that. It's important that I know."

"I have one on my right paw." Jeanette held out the bandaged right paw, letting out groans of pain as she did. "I bandaged it so no one could see it."

"I need to see it."

"Go ahead. I would like to know what's causing this sickness."

Simon grabbed Jeanette's paw, and gently removed the bandage from her paw. Once the bandage was off, Jeanette's large laceration was visible to Simon. Simon examined the laceration closely, and saw immediately, his worst fear had come true. "Jeanette. The cause of your sickness is the laceration on your paw, but I'm afraid it gets worse."

Jeanette gulped. "What do you mean?"

"You are changing. Changing into a new being. A Remagorah."

"A what?"

"Remagorah. What you saw me as a few nights ago."

"No. No! How can I be changing?!"

"The laceration was made by me, when you blocked my attack. I'm so sorry, Jeanette."

Jeanette was shocked and speechless. This wasn't happening! She couldn't be turning into something else! "How do I stop it?!"

"If the wound would've been treated with a special serum earlier, the transformation could've been prevented, but I'm afraid there's no way to stop it now. It won't be long before these symptoms ware off, and you become something new. Your strength will increase, your flesh will become impenetrable to anything, and at night, you will change into one of our kind."

"Oh my god!" Jeanette broke down, and she started to cry. She was going to change into a monster, and feared her family would be her first target. "What am I going to do?!"

Simon turned to Brittany. "I need you to leave. Your sister has a lot to learn, so she doesn't attack you."

"There's really nothing you can do, Simon! My sister is turning into a monster?!

"Afraid not, Brittany. Please, leave us alone. I will take care of her, don't worry."

Brittany darted out of the room, and shut the door with tears rolling from her eyes. Simon returned his attention to Jeanette, and started to explain everything.

"What I am about to tell you is very disturbing, and must remain secret. You must promise me to keep all of this secret, or I can be killed for this."

"I promise. Just tell me."

"Very well. The origins of our kind date back to the early 1800's, when our Master was born. Crazy experimentation was being performed at the time, as an attempt of making humans and animals more powerful, and immortal. My Master's father, Dorasi was experimenting with werewolves, and their ways of nature. He took blood samples from them, and sickly, mixed his DNA with the werewolf's, ending in madness."

"The result of the DNA mixture was said to be a failure, but was a success. The result of madman's dream. It was found as a success, when my Master, Migos was born. He was half human, and half werewolf, a Remagorah, cursed for the rest of his life. Migos was furious at Dorasi, and killed him the first night he transformed."

Jeanette interrupted. "So, why didn't you look like a werewolf when I saw you transformed?"

"Because my brother's and I chipmunks; animals. Animal DNA reacts different with werewolf DNA, so animals don't show a change in body form, but their eyes glow red, strength increases, and your hunger for blood takes over. My brother's have learned to control ourselves during the transformation, which is what you must learn too. You are a newborn, and newborns are unable to control themselves during transformation. They kill whatever they can find, and your sister's are going to be your prime targets when you transform for the first time."

"Oh. Brittany. Eleanor," she said with worry.

"Don't worry Jeanette. I can help you, so that that never happens. My father will not be pleased, because it is forbidden for one of our kind to turn others into a Remagorah."

"It was my fault. I blocked your attack with my paw."

"Yes, but I bit you, so it doesn't matter either way."

"How much longer will it be before I am changed completely?"

"Less than a day. I can already see it in your eyes."

"I'm scared. What if I can't control it?"

"That's why I want to help you. My Master tried to erase my love for you from my mind, but it will never disappear, because I hate having to live a life like this."

"Why can't you love me?"

"It's against our kind's heritage to love someone."

"Well, I love you, so we're two of a kind."

Simon chuckled. "This will be hard for you, but I promise. I will try to make it easy for you."

"Thank you." Jeanette leaned into Simon, and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Forbidden love."

"Just like Romeo and Juliet."

"Exactly."

Jeanette giggled. "Another thing. What is that thing around your neck?"

"A seal. Something presented to only special Remagorahs."

"What kind of seal?"

"I possess the Seal of the Ancients. Alvin and Theodore possess the Seal of Protection."

"Why is your's different?"

"Mine's different, because on my sixteenth birthday, the Master will pass, and I will become the new Master, and gain all of the power of the ancient Remagorahs."

"Seriously?"

"Not kidding."

"I thought you didn't want to live a life like this."

"I don't, but I was destined to become the next master."

"Destiny works in many ways. You can decide your own destiny, and not have some ancient master decide for you."

"You may be right, but there's no going back now."

"You have much to learn about destiny, but I want to know if there are any dangers in this life."

"There are. There are hunters, and they kill us to rid of us. Their main target is the newborns, but don't worry, I'm not going to let hunters get you."

"What do they bait us with?"

"Blood. Lots of blood."

Jeanette started to shiver from fear. "What if they...

"They won't. I will protect you from them, and train you how to control your actions."

"Thank you, Simon." Jeanette's fear faded.

"Before you change, I'm going to need you to come to the house, so I can train you."

"Okay. How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"That's risky, but I guess there's no other time, so tomorrow it is."

"See you then."

"Get some rest, and let your body adapt to the change."

"I will."

Simon turned from Jeanette, and walked out of the bedroom. Jeanette returned to resting, thinking of what she was to experience for the rest of her life. She was a Remagorah now, and her life would change forever.

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave reviews, follow, and favorite this story, if you want to know when it is updated. How will Jeanette deal with her new way of life? Along with dangers, forbidden romance, and a secret about the Remagorah heritage, that not even the Master knows. Thanks for reading everybody, and until next chapter, take care :)**


	5. Training

**Back again! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, because I am! How will Jeanette deal with her new life, and will the Master not approve Jeanette, leading to consequences for both her and Simon? Read and find out! Here's chapter five everyone! Enjoy!**

The next day, Jeanette no longer felt sick, but felt as if she had been born again. Her eyesight had increased, but not enough to free her of her glasses, her body strength was double what it was before, and her flesh was stronger. She had fully transformed in a Remagorah, and would transform that night, which she was not looking forward to. She knew Simon was going to help her, but there's no way he could teach her how to control herself during the transformation in one day, but she trusted Simon and knew she was safe with him.

Miss Miller, along with Brittany and Eleanor were stunned by the changes in Jeanette. She was usually the quiet, shy, and setback one of their group, but now, she was totally different. Jeanette craved different things than before, mostly meat, which she rarely ever ate. She could lift things ten times her body weight, run faster than ever, and smell something from miles away, which was most of the time an animal or any source of meat, due to Remagorah's being cannibals.

Brittany and Eleanor were scared for their sister, and worried about her being a cannibalistic animal. They were afraid she might be tempted to attack them one night, when they were asleep. Jeanette swore to them that that would never happen, because Simon was going to teach her how to control herself. Brittany and Eleanor were still sceptical, and feared Jeanette would still attack them, due to her Remagorah instincts influencing her.

Miss Miller was clueless to what was going on, because Brittany and Eleanor decided to keep the transformation secret. Jeanette was glad they did, otherwise Miss Miller would've retaliated, and done some something reckless, something that would get them all killed. It hurt them to keep Jeanette's new life hidden from Miss Miller, but it was for the best. Jeanette's new life would be hard to get used to, but they had no choice but to deal with it. What's done is done, and there's no going back.

Jeanette felt like she was in a Twilight film, because of the situation she was in. Simon was her Edward Cullen, she loved him, when she met him he was a supernatural creature, she was changed into the same thing he is by him, and the relationship between Remagorahs was strictly forbidden. All that was missing was a Jacob, a baby, and marriage. She wasn't looking forward to a baby or marriage anytime soon, due to her still being only sixteen years old. The age Simon would turn the next day, and the day the order of Remagorahs will be changed.

Jeanette looked over at the kitchen clock, and noticed it was nearing noon. Simon was probably waiting for her, so she prepared herself. "Miss Miller, I'm going to hang out with Simon today," said Jeanette.

"I don't know if that's the wisest idea, dear. You just got better, and I don't want you getting sick again," replied Miss Miller.

"I feel fine. Better than fine."

Miss Miller hesitated for a moment, thinking if she should let Jeanette go. "Alright. Be back by sunset."

"I will," Jeanette lied. She knew very well that she would transform by the time she could get home before sunset.

Miss Miller smiled, as Jeanette exited the house. Outside, Jeanette saw Simon standing at the end of the walkway to the front door, with his arms crossed. Jeanette walked slowly toward Simon, nervous and scared. "Hi, Simon."

"Hello, Jeanette. Are you ready for your training?"

"I'm ready."

"Good. To avoid my father, we have to train in the forest, and hopefully, Alvin and Theodore don't find us."

"Fine. I just want to get as much training as possible done, before the transformation."

"Then we need to hurry. Follow me."

"Okay."

Using her new speed, Jeanette rushed with Simon to the forest, where she would start her training for the first time.

* * *

><p>The forest was dark and creepy, due to the thick trees blocking out the sun. Simon stopped at a spot that looked like it had been used before as a training ground, and whoever was there before, had gone through hard training. Simon looked at Jeanette, noticing her curiosity.<p>

"This is where my brothers' and I learned how to control ourselves thirteen years ago."

"How bad was the training? The area looks like it's been hit by a tornado."

"That is from learning while we were transformed; sometimes the outcome of the training would be a disaster, resulting in what you see."

Jeanette observed the area, seeing the torn cloth on the ground, chipmunk fur, and large gaps in the ground. She also saw trees with chains on them, which was probably used to restrain whoever was training and scratch marks in the trees. It seemed like what you would see in a horror film, which scared Jeanette. Would she have to be chained to a tree, just to learn how to keep herself under control when she's transformed? She gulped just thinking about it.

Simon grabbed her paw. "I know it seems scary, but newborns usually don't remember their first transformation; after they return to normal they wake up thinking it was just a dream."

"Is the transformation painful?"

"The only part that hurts, is when your teeth grow longer. No other part of the transformation is painful, and don't worry. After a few transformations, you'll get used to the pain."

Jeanette smiled, but was still a bit afraid of transforming, even though it was going to happen no matter what she did. "Let's get started. What do I need to do?"

Simon released his grasp. "You need to learn how to remain focused on controlling your actions when transformed."

"How do I do that?"

"First, when you start to change, keep your breathing in sync, and keep your muscles relaxed; don't tense up or lose control. Fear is your worst enemy, because it causes your body to react differently, so have no fear. We will focus on those topics for now, and will teach you how to control yourself during the transformation, which is the difficult part, due to your instincts attempting to interfere with your focus. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I'm ready to try."

"Alright. Keep your breathing in sync, and don't change it. One slip-up, and you will lose control; concentrate."

"Okay." Jeanette did as Simon instructed and inhaled, and exhaled, keeping it in sync with her body. The longer she continued, she started to feel like she was in full control; even Simon was impressed. It had taken him multiple tries to get his breathing under control when he was still training. Jeanette was in full control of keeping her breathing in sync, which is surprising for a newborn to manage on the first try.

"Great work, Jeanette. Now, stop concentrating, and continue to keep your breathing in sync."

"Okay, Simon."

Jeanette stopped concentrating, and looked at Simon, still in full control.

"Unbelievable. Jeanette you are doing an advanced technique that not even I, have mastered."

"I am?"

Jeanette kept her breathing in sync, despite Simon testing her to see if complimenting her would cause her to slip. It was unbelievable what Jeanette was doing. It was as if she was already an expert at this, but she had never done anything like this before. Simon was speechless, and his mind was blown. Could she be a natural at this? How else is it possible?

"Are your muscles relaxed, Jeanette?"

"Yes. I'm not tensing my muscles."

Simon had seen enough. "You are ready for the advanced tactics."

"Great." Her breathing was still in sync.

"You need to learn how to control your instincts, which is very difficult to do. Our kind's craving for blood is massive, and if not controlled can end in a massacre, and exposure of our existence."

"I understand. How can I learn to control my instincts if I'm not transformed?"

"You'll find out tonight, when your instincts are at the highest level, and I will protect you from hunters and their tricky traps designed for newborns. I just hope Alvin and Theodore don't see you."

"They'll find out some time, Simon, and I'm not afraid of your brothers', if they do anything."

"You don't know what they're capable of, Jeanette. Alvin is ruthless and will kill anything, while Theodore is a "lurer." Theodore pulls in his prey, like a fish on a hook, and attacks his prey once it's in sight. Alvin will kill any number of things in one attack, from animals to humans."

"You're referring to my sisters', aren't you?"

"Exactly."

"If Alvin or Theodore come near my family, they will wish they didn't."

"I hope you are right, because sunset is nearing."

"I can feel it."

Jeanette felt the sudden jolt in her bloodstream, and could feel a sensation taking over. She refused to let it control her, so she kept her breathing in sync, and relaxed her muscles. It had begun; her first transformation.

* * *

><p>Her teeth grew more jagged, which did hurt her, but it didn't phase her concentration. The purple in her eyes was now red as blood, and her nails on her fingers and feet had grown sharp as a knife. Her sense of smell was stronger than ever before, and the instincts Simon said were hard to control, started to control her. She refused to let her instincts take over, so she took control, and for the first time ever, a newborn Remagorah had full control.<p>

Simon had transformed as well, and he looked at her with his blood-red eyes.

_"Jeanette, are you in control?"_

Simon was speaking to her through her mind, which must be how Remagorahs' communicate with each other.

_"Complete control, Simon."_

_"Good. I don't know how you did it, but you managed to control yourself, first try."_

_"I don't know either."_

_"Well, now that you are transformed, it's time to hunt. However, you must offer one of your meals to the Master, as a sign of loyalty."_

_"I will. Let's go."_

_"Follow me, and don't wonder off."_

Jeanette followed Simon deep into the forest, ready to experience her first hunt as Remagorah.

**Hey guys! There's another chapter, and hope you enjoyed! What do think of Jeanette? How was she able to control herself so easily, and how will Jeanette's first hunt turn out? These questions will be revealed in the next chapter, so stay tuned. Follow, favorite, and leave reviews, if you want to know what happens next! Till next time everyone, take care:)**


	6. Dawn's End

**Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying this story, and sorry the last chapter was so short, unless you prefer short chapters. I have made this Simonette into a trilogy, but there will be a waiting period between each sequel. Think of it like waiting for a movie you like to come to theatres, so remain patient; the Simonette trilogy will get finished. For now, enjoy this final chapter to part one of the trilogy, and please leave reviews, follow, and favorite this story. I could use some feedback! Enough chat; enjoy!**

The sun disappeared over the horizon, while Simon and Jeanette engaged in the night hunt. Simon had led Jeanette through a thick part of the forest, where no hunters would dare to enter. Running through thick areas was easy for Jeanette due to her claws being sharp enough, they could cut through a tree branch like a machete, and with Simon's help, she was able to make it through as if she were walking down an empty hallway.

Simon stopped, and Jeanette knew why; an animal was near. Her sense of smell was strong, and she could easily smell the blood of an animal from miles away.

_"Can you smell it?", asked Simon._

_"Yes. Clear as glass," replied Jeanette._

_"Good. This is your test to see if you can take down an animal, without attracting attention."_

_"I'm ready."_

_"Relax yourself, and when you have it in your sights, attack. To avoid any attention, grab it by the neck, and snap it. The animal will die, then you can feed."_

_"Okay, Simon." _

Jeanette took a few steps forward, remaining hidden behind a bush, and followed the smell of the blood. She looked up from behind the bush, and spotted a young deer. She licked her lips, and quickly pounced at the deer, grabbing it around the head. The deer struggled, but was silenced quickly after Jeanette broke its neck. The deer lied on the ground, dead, and before Simon could make it to Jeanette, Jeanette had already ripped her sharp teeth into the deer's flesh, and was devouring the content inside.

Simon backed away, knowing that a Remagorah doesn't like to share their kills, but Jeanette interrupted his thoughts.

"_What are you waiting for? Dig in."__  
><em>

Simon couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_"Remagorahs' don't share their kills; they claim it as their meal, and only their meal. I would be violating our culture if I joined you."_

_"Rules, rules, rules. Simon, sometimes breaking the rules is the best thing to do, plus I love you, and am willing to share my kill with you."_

_"I don't know."_

_"Stop being so loyal, and eat with me."_

Simon felt like he had no choice.

_"Okay, Jeanette."_

_"Thank you, Simon."_

Simon kneeled down next to Jeanette, and sunk his razor-sharp teeth into the deer, tasting the hot blood. It was delicious, and he was sharing it with another of his kind; the one person he loved. With his loved one, he feasted on the deer, enjoying a kill for the first time in his life as a Remagorah. In a way, he felt like he was dating with Jeanette. Could her becoming one of his kind have been for the best? He didn't care, because she was here as one of his kind, sharing a feast with him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Miller Residence"<em>**

It was quiet in the Miller's house, and Brittany and Eleanor were in bed. The time was 9:26 P.M, and Miss Miller sat in the living room, alone, waiting for her daughter to return. Her face was blank, and she was losing her patience, wondering where Jeanette could be. She said she would be back by sundown, and now, it was far past sundown, and Miss Miller was starting to worry if something could've happened to her daughter; something bad.

This time of night was a dangerous time to be out, and she was starting to wonder if Simon had taken her into the cursed forest, and had gotten lost. She was wondering if "they" had found and killed her, just like they got her childhood friend, twelve years before. Miss Miller would never forget the sound of her friend screaming for mercy, as she was killed mercilessly. Her blood covering the ground, and her body to never be found.

Miss Miller rose from her chair, and walked upstairs, to her bedroom, with her hand's in fists. She walked to her closet, and opened it. At the base of the closet sat a large black case, which she lifted out of the closet, and lied it on the bed. She opened it, and looked down at what she had held secret for so long.

_"The time has come."_

* * *

><p>It took Simon and Jeanette an hour to devour every bit of the meat of the deer, which was an excellent kill, due them both being full from that one meal. An offering was still required to please the Master, so Simon and Jeanette grabbed the most precious bones of the body; the ribs. Jeanette was afraid of what might happen when the Master notices her, along with Alvin and Theodore, and if he would accept her as one of them.<p>

She wondered who the Master could be; what he looked like. The way Simon described him was ancient, but that wasn't enough to calm her nerves; just what was the Master capable of. He is the Master of all Remagorah, so he will probably be very powerful and judgemental. Jeanette was turned by Simon, which is forbidden, and she loved him, which was also forbidden. She feared if Simon would have to face consequences, or if she would be killed along with Simon. Meeting the Master was something she didn't want to do, but she had no choice.

Simon could hear her thoughts, and feel her feelings.

_"Jeanette, if he dares to even harm you, I will make sure he doesn't. If he kills me, there will be no descendent to take his place when he passes."_

_"I just fear he will do something to teach me a lesson."_

_"I'll protect you. He won't touch you, I promise."_

_"Okay, Simon. I trust you."_

_"Follow me. I'm taking you to the Master's domain."_

_"Let's go."_

Simon led Jeanette further into the forest, to the Master's domain. The path she was taking was thick as a tangled fishing pole's reel, and very dark, as if it were meant to be hidden from everybody, except Remagorahs'. She could see footprints from Theodore and Alvin, filled with droplets of blood, meaning their offerings were bloody. Alvin could have anything, due to him being a ruthless monster, while Theodore could have a small offering, such as a rabbit.

Jeanette was stained with blood from the deer, and small bits of blood covered her glass's lens. Her sharp teeth were all stained with blood, so Jeanette licked the blood from the tips of her teeth clean, enjoying the taste of the deer's blood. She couldn't believe that she had actually ate a deer's meat, uncooked, but she didn't need to worry of any diseases, because she was a carnivore now, and raw meat was her food.

She had no regrets for killing an innocent deer, because it was the deer or starve to death. In a way, she enjoyed her new life, but she wasn't going to speak to soon, because she had not yet met the Master; the one who will judge her, and decide if she would become one of them or not. She was already turned, so the Master couldn't take back the power she had been cursed with for the rest of her life, and she knew that Simon would protect her from harm.

Simon stopped in front of what looked like an old house; the perfect place for a supernatural creature to hide.

_"Where are we?", asked Jeanette._

_"You stand before the home the Master was born in; the Seville Dormant House," replied Simon._

_"It looks ancient."_

_"That's because it is. This house is centuries old, and has a disturbing story."_

_"You told me already."_

_"No. I only told you a fraction of my Master's past."_

_"What happened?"_

_"I'll tell you another time. It's a long story."_

_"It's no big deal. I understand."_

_"Are you ready to face him?"_

_"I'm not afraid. Yes. I'm ready."_

_"Follow me."_

Simon walked to a small opening on the far left side of the house, like an entrance into an abandoned mine, and entered it. Jeanette wasted no time, and followed Simon into the opening. She was ready; ready to face the Master.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Miller's Residence"<br>**_

Miss Miller stood before her daughters, with the moonlight shining into the room. She nudged her children gently, waking them up out of a dead sleep.

"What is it, Miss Miller?", asked Brittany, groggy.

"Yeah. Why are you waking us?", asked Eleanor, rubbing her eyes.

Miss Miller stood, looking at her children with a serious face

"Get up; We're going hunting," said Miss Miller.

Brittany and Eleanor were confused.

"What?", asked Brittany.

Miss Miller was getting impatient.

"Do I have to say it twice?! Get up! We're going hunting after what has your sister," said Miss Miller.

Brittany and Eleanor both got a sick feeling in their stomachs', because they were wondering if Jeanette was in trouble, so both of them rose from bed, and prepared themselves for a night of hunting.

* * *

><p>The long entrance was dark with only torches on the walls lighting the way. Jeanette could feel something like a strong presence, which she figured was the Master waiting for them. She came to the end of the passage, and was already spotted by Alvin and Theodore, on their knees, obeying their master. They gave her looks of disgust and rage, hating that she was one of them now. Alvin stood from his knees, revealing a carcass of a large coyote, bleeding repulsively.<p>

_"What are you doing here, you pathetic fool?! Only Remagorahs are allowed, so beat it!"_

Simon stood before his brother, giving him a look of anger.

_"You better listen, and listen good. You have no right to call insult her, or threaten her. If you insult her again, I'll make you wish you didn't."_

Alvin chuckled. _"You can't harm me, idiot. I possess the Seal of Protection, which protects me from threats like you."_

_"Is that so? The Seal of Protection's properties only work against mortals, not our kind, so I can hurt you, dummy."_

Alvin got a dumb look on his face, knowing his brother was right. He backed away from Simon, and returned to his position, on the ground.

_"That's what I thought."_

Jeanette had remained quiet, observing the two bickering brothers insulting each other. She could feel that powerful sensation inside again, meaning the Master was near. Her thoughts were correct, as a tall, ancient creature rose from the darkness, into the light; The Master was here.

* * *

><p>The Master looked down at all four of them, with his blood-red eyes. He was making growling sounds, like when you are hungry and your stomach grumbles, and his long, jagged teeth were gritted. His flesh was a sick grey color, and he was tall and skinny, like a weed sticking out of the ground. His height was unbelievable; over ten feet, he had no hair, his fingernails were long and sharp, and his body was all skin and bones.<p>

Jeanette kneeled down on her knee, trying to remain calm, as the Master observed her.

_"Who is this? The female one."_

Simon spoke up, in Jeanette's defence against any danger.

_"Master, this a newborn, Jeanette. I accidentally turned her into one of us, during an attack."_

The Master was angry at Simon, due to turning others being forbidden.

_"Simon, you know our kind is forbidden to do what you did. Even if she is one of us, she is not a true Remagorah. Therefore, she needs to be removed from existence, by death."_

Jeanette's blood went cold, as the Master put her under a spell of some kind, before Simon could even respond to protect her. Jeanette could feel her body beginning to crush to bits, and was close to death. The Master laughed.

_"Farewell, Jeanette."_

Before the final blow was struck, Jeanette felt a strength come over her body, and started to push out of the Master's spell's grip.

_"You won't get me so easy!"_

Jeanette's red eyes changed to gold color, as she let out a thrust of strength that broke the Master's spell. Jeanette's rage was above any limit it had ever been at, and she stared at the Master with the gold in her eyes, hurting the Master. The Master attempted to retreat, but was stopped by Jeanette, who cast a spell on him, and started to torture him ruthlessly. Jeanette was more powerful then the Master now.

The Master made the howling sound the Remagorah made, pleading for help from his fellow Remagorah allies, Alvin and Theodore, but Alvin and Theodore were too stunned to do anything. The Master continued to howl, but Jeanette silenced him by crushing the fragile bones in his body.

_"You're finished," said Jeanette, in a sinister voice._

The Master made one last plea for help. _"Help me, children! Kill her!"_

It was no use. Alvin and Theodore were motionless, and Simon was enjoying the show, because he had wanted to see this for so long. Jeanette finished the Master off, and crushed his body to nothing. The Master was dead, for good.

* * *

><p>The aftermath of the Master's demise was silent, except for Simon and Jeanette, who were smiling and holding paws. Jeanette had returned to normal.<p>

_"What happened?"_

_"You killed the Master, Jeanette."_

_"I what!?"_

_"You crushed him to nothing."_

_"If I killed the Master, why isn't anything happening to you? You said you were next to become the Master, once he passed."_

_"I don't know."_

Suddenly, the scripture on Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's seals, glowed red, then started to fade to nothing. The seals snapped in half, and collapsed to the ground, which confused Jeanette. What was happening? That was when Jeanette felt herself start to change back to normal, along with the rest of the others. All four of them were puzzled on what was happening, because they shouldn't change back to normal until sunrise.

"Simon, what is happening?", asked Jeanette.

"It's the seals. Since they were connected to the Master, and he didn't die the way he was supposed to, the curse is broken," replied Simon.

"What?"

"I'm free, and so are you and my brothers'! I'm finally, free from him; from the curse."

"You mean, I broke the curse, but how?"

"Something inside you broke free; something stronger then the Master himself."

Jeanette thought for a moment of what could've broken free from inside of her, and realized that it could only be the one thing the Master hated. His weakness; love.

"Simon, it was love. Love is the one thing that could defeat him. That's why he didn't let emotion corrupt any Remagorah's mind; because he knew if love existed inside, he could be weakened."

"You're right! Your love for me and your loved ones is what made you strong; what made you strong enough to defeat him."

Simon lunged toward Jeanette, and kissed her passionately, running his finger's through her soft hair.

"I love you, Jeanette. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Simon."

Jeanette and Simon kissed passionately again, without stopping.

* * *

><p>Miss Miller sat inside her convertible, waiting for anything to exit the forest. She was parked on the right side of the road on Oak Street; the same spot the girls encountered the boys as Remagorah. She held a crossbow in her lap, loaded with a silver-tipped arrow, to kill her target. Her vengeance would at long last be fulfilled, by killing what killed her friend years ago. She was ready to finish it; the dawn of the Remagorah.<p>

She heard some rustling in the trees, so she rose the crossbow, ready to fire at the monster. The rustling sound got louder, and it was close, so she aimed near the outskirts of the forest, ready to end the creature. She could see the monster, so she put her finger on the trigger, aimed at the creature's chest, the with all her anger, fired the arrow.

The arrow hit the creature in the shoulder, causing it to drop like a rock to the ground. Brittany and Eleanor tried to make out the creature, but it was too dark to tell. Miss Miller stepped out of the car, so Brittany and Eleanor followed behind, ready for what they were about to see. The closer they got, they realized the creature was still moving, and was groaning in pain, which was music to Miss Miller's ears. Miss Miller could see the creature now, bleeding to death. She dropped the crossbow onto the ground, and burst to tears, along with Brittany and Eleanor; Miss Miller had shot Jeanette.

**Hope you enjoyed part one! Part two will be started, when I get the time, which could take awhile. Sorry the story was so short, and only six chapters long, but there wasn't much to add. Leave reviews, follow, favorite, and hopefully you enjoyed part one! So, until next time, take care guys :)**


End file.
